


Your Warmth

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Hoth (Star Wars), Sharing Clothes, Tumblr Prompt, brief luke skywalker and bodhi rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: On Hoth, Jyn finds warmth in one of Cassian's shirts and his bed while he's away on a mission then he comes to find her.Written for a tumblr prompt:"Are you wearing my shirt?"
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Your Warmth

Jyn felt chilled, she had on all the layers she was supposed to but Hoth’s cold seeped into her. Her shift on perimeter watch had started with a wind that cut through until she was able to get inside. The walk to her quarters felt long until she passed by Cassian’s door. He always had extra warmth, she could slip in and get one of his under layers or sleep shirts, they held his smell and were softer than hers.

Once she punched the code, she touched the light and smiled at how neat everything was like him most of the time. Jyn knew what he looked like when his hair was a mess and all he was wearing were her kisses. Kriff, she missed him, but it made sense for him to be on a mission to warmer climates to find them a safer base and more recruits. It was what he did as well as being better for his back. She touched his spice shelf before moving to the drawer where he kept his softer layers. The first shirt she found was a long sleeved layer and she picked up and held it, getting all the smell and feel of him from it. Her next shift wasn’t until tomorrow, she could sleep in here.

In a few quick moments, she was curled under the covers wearing his shirt that reached past her hips. She smiled to herself as she realized that of course he’d left the extra blanket on the bed, which was why it was warmer than hers.

* * *

Cassian was tired, too many jumps and covers with not as much progress as he would have liked. As soon as he landed on Hoth, the cold reminded him how soon he would freeze and how sore his bones were. The best part of Hoth was that Jyn would be here and he wouldn’t have to do any hyperspace jumps for a week at least. He waved to Bodhi who was deep in an X-wing with Luke nearby, he could hear their laughter.

At his quarters, he keyed in the code and turned the light on low then frowned as he saw a shape in the bed, “Jyn?”

“Mm, don’t have to wake up yet,” She said and he smiled as he stripped down, pulling out some cozy pants and a shirt though the shirt he wanted wasn’t there.

As he got under the covers, she reached out for him as he said, “You’re wearing my shirt.”

Jyn felt his bare chest, running her hands through his chest hair as she opened her eyes with a smile, “Its a warm shirt. You’re not wearing a shirt.”

“No, I can get one later,” Cassian kissed her, he loved seeing her smug and happy, he wanted the war to be over so they could learn how to build a happy life.


End file.
